


Dee

by pumpkinpeasy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Biting, Bottom Sam, Coming Untouched, Creampie, Dean is a Tease, Established Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, Gratuitous Smut, Kisses, M/M, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Rimming, Rough Sex, Sam is a Little Shit, Season/Series 01, Sibling Incest, Sleepy Cuddles, Top Dean, i had nothing else to do, if you know what i mean, incest more like wincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 18:28:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6577600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pumpkinpeasy/pseuds/pumpkinpeasy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean have the night to themselves in a motel room, so they spend it in bed. Wherein Dean is a possessive little shit who likes to tease Sammy, and Sam's a bit of a bossy bottom. </p><p>He knows how to set Dee on edge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dee

**Author's Note:**

> Sam and Dean having sex. I'm sure you've never read a fanfiction quite like this because I am so damn original. Well, I didn't have anything else I could do, so I did this. I know it's cliche, but just read the porn.
> 
> It's set somewhere inside Season 1. :)

Dean’s kisses are peppered over Sam’s shoulders like stars over the night sky. Thick, dark blue is stretched across the horizon outside their windows, glittering with a beautiful sprinkling of white, but still not able to compete with what Dean had quivering beneath him right now. Sam grabs fistfuls of the sheets. His big, dark hazel eyes… perfect mirrors of swampy green, they glimmer like perfect diamonds.  
  
The motel room’s like all the others: it’s got tacky, blue leopard-print bedsheets, and colorful geometric patterns for wallpaper. The transparent half-wall is styled like blue roses. Neither of them mind their surroundings… Sam and Dean love ending up with concurrent orgasms on a moist bed of roses as much as the next couple, surrounded by candles and drained whiskey glasses. But they didn’t _need_ anything more than to debauch eachother with love until the bed’s covered with pale splotches, and they’re in a hot tangle of limbs and after-sex kisses.  
  
Dean holds him in his strong arms and runs one hand down Sam’s back, feeling toned muscle trembling under velvety tan skin that makes Dean’s body sweat. He nuzzles along Sammy’s collarbone, before sinking a gentle bite into his neck and sucking a purple mark there. Tiny red dots blossom in the swirl of violet and pink, when he’s done.  
  
“Dee…” Sam sighs into the mattress, just because no-one can stop him.  
  
Dean just responds with a wet touch of the lips to the nape of Sammy’s neck. Sam is so pretty and svelte, he feels like he always has, and yet he’s so strong and capable. Dean combs Sam’s thick, moist locks through his fingers, silky brown strands catching between each digit, like they wish to cling.  
  
He rests his own body atop his baby brother’s, his hands running down his flanks, caressing over the places where Sam’s skin thinned over his ribs. He shapes Sammy’s hips with his hands, drawing back from him to admire the view he’s scored himself.  
  
Sam’s large heightwise, though his body fat’s left a bit unsubstantial and wanting widthwise. Dean’s had to persuade him to eat more. Sometimes coaxing Sammy could prove hard. He rubs his hands in gentle circles in the small, tender place in Sam’s back, watching him go lax beneath his brother’s touch, and sink into bliss. His hands make love to Sam’s backside, touching and feeling their way down his back and ass, where they meet in the middle and cup the soft swell.  
  
Sam peeks a curious glance over his shoulder, hazel eyes dark with lust and cheeks rosy. He’s blushing pink and he opens his legs wider, like an invitation for Dean to ravish him, lead him astray. Dean’s fingers stroke down his moist inner thighs, caressing down to his knees, then back up again to meet at Sammy’s most sensitive place.  
  
Sam whimpers quietly, impatient.  
  
Dean picks up the half-empty bottle of lube from the nightstand and pops the cap, squirting some lube onto his fingers and warming it up. He feels Sam quiver hard when he leans down and kisses his soft cheeks, his nose brushing the toned cleft of Sam’s ass. His brother’s gripping what he can get his hands on, his hair and bangs a tousled mess.  
  
“Dean!” he gasps softly, when he feels the first swipe of wet tongue across his silky pucker.  
  
Dean just moans into his ass, rolling his tongue over his baby boy’s pretty hole and smooching with hungry lips. Eager to be inside him, Dean spears him on his tongue and slowly works the organ in and out, stretching his tender rim. Sam’s shaking by the time he’s nudging at his hole with a finger coated in slick warmth.  
  
Sam drops his head forward when Dean pushes that digit past his tight ring of furled muscle, whining in the back of his throat.  
  
“Mmmh… You’re so beautiful. My good boy, Sammy…” Dean praises, keeping the sensuous quiet of his words and that deep rumble in his throat.  
  
He knows Sam can’t help himself when he hears the gravelly tension behind his words, each syllable pulled taut with everything he wants to do to his baby boy. Sam pushes back just and inch or two for more, and Dean obliges him, smirking.  
  
He breathes hot and heavy into Sam’s warm, blushing skin, and the hairs on the back of Sammy’s neck stand up.  
  
“P-please, Dean…” he moans, because - fuck, Dean’s been touching and teasing for nearly an hour, now, and he needs his big brother to hold him tight and fuck him into the mattress. “C’mon, Dee, you’re killing me.”  
  
“So damn impatient.” Dean teases. Always… always teasing.  
  
He’s slowly fingerfucking Sam’s hole, gently pushing a second digit inside and watching his baby boy arch his back, pressing his flat tummy into the bed. Was it bad that Dean was jealous of the mattress? Having Sammy’s precious, tender body lying flat and vulnerable atop it, grabbing it when he needed to moan, Sammy pressing his face into the pillows when Dean rubbed a little circle around his sweet spot.  
  
Dean’s fingers scissor, and he takes his time opening him up. He’s fucking him with two fingers and his tongue, slicking his baby’s hole and squeezing his cheeks with his free hand because, dammit, Sammy’s ass was the main focus of every fantasy. Sam might have been sour over Dean’s teasing, but when it came down to the wire, he’d always love being pushed and pushed until he tumbled over the edge. It was always worth the build-up.  
  
Sam combs his fingers through his hair, and tosses an angry glare at Dean.  
  
“C’mon. Now.” he insists, whining, though he’s in love with Dean being nose-deep in his ass. _“Please…_ Wanna be soaked.”  
  
Dean feels something tense inside his body, when Sam starts keening and whimpering as he fingers his prostate, padding through the tender silky walls of his ass. Sam’s quivering with a fine tremor when Dean gives in and slips out his fingers, though he has to press a few final kisses to his baby’s pretty pink hole.  
  
Sam’s gorgeous tan body’s soon in his arms and he’s turning him over, so he can just get a taste of those soft lips. He grabs the back of Sam’s head and takes his mouth, devouring his succulent petal-pink lips. Sam grabs Dean’s hips and pulls them down, grinding their cocks together and moaning into his brother’s mouth. He gasps, then does it again, and Dean drags their dicks together while he kisses him. Sammy’s mouth might’ve looked as innocent as an angel’s, but only Dean knew what kind of filthy fucking sins it was capable of. The bed’s creaking as they rut.  
  
“Dee - _please.”_ Sam whines.  
  
Fuck, Dean’s helpless when Sam mewls like that.  
  
“You can be a real pain in the ass, sometimes, Sammy.” he laughs, grabbing the slick again and greasing up his full, fat cock.  
  
Sam just hums sweetly, and he’s touching himself when Dean looks up. His hand’s stroking his thick, throbbing member - he’s so hard that his cock is practically standing up on its own, leaking onto his soft tummy.  
  
“Been a while, huh?”  
  
“I haven’t had time.” Sam mumbles shyly, blushing when Dean says so.  
  
Dean smirks and hikes up Sam’s legs around his waist, watching his baby boy try to hide his crimson cheeks and the sweat prickling on his temples. Sam’s cock twitches hard, when Dean rubs the mushroomed head of his dick against his hole, and Dean’s smile widens. Sam wraps his legs around him and grunts when Dean starts pushing in.  
  
“Nngh- mmh. _Ohh… Dee…”_ he’s mewling, feeling his hole stretching wide around his brother’s thick cock.  
  
Sam pulls Dean down by the neck, immediately latching on to the soft space of skin on Dean’s collarbone to suck. His lips lock there, and Dean feels Sam sucking hard at his skin, giving him little swirling purple bruises - like the ones he’s given his baby boy, tonight.  
  
Dean squeezes his thighs and feels them give under his grip. His jaw tenses and he groans in the depths of his throat as he slowly bottoms out. Sam lets out a moan of satisfaction when Dean’s balls-deep inside him, and his brother starts grinding.  
  
“D-Dee…” he whimpers, and gropes up Dean’s shoulders to hold him close.  
  
Dean leans down, pressing their bodies together and feeling Sam’s legs widen considerably. Sam groans as he’s practically bent in half, and gasps out loud when Dean dives for his chest and locks his lips around a pert nipple. Sam rakes his nails down Dean’s back.  
  
Christ, his baby boy’s so goddamn tight.  
  
His ass is the same as it was when he was a virgin. Tight, compressing, and so hard to fuck that Dean had made it his mission to fuck him enough times to loosen him up. Dean nibbles and bites on Sammy’s erect nub, till it’s flushed an angry red and Sam’s whispering for more. They’re soon shaking, rocking in a slow, gentle in-and-out motion, as Dean begins with shallow strokes.  
  
Sam’s jaw is slack on its hinges, just in awe as he’s fucked on his back and dominated by his big brother. It feels so good, having Dean’s thick leaking cock buried deep in his ass, his wrists pinned on either side of his head (Dean wouldn’t let him keep touching himself, since he’d come too early), and he was coming apart under each little touch. Sam pushed down on Dean’s cock, looking him right in the eyes as he whimpered like a whipped puppy.  
  
“Fuck, you’re so tight…” Dean groaned, before he speared Sam’s mouth with his tongue and was nipping and lapping at his lips. His baby boy writhed beneath him, slender arms shaking, hands splaying and flexing with a need to escape Dean’s grasp and stroke his cock - flesh seeking flesh.  
  
Sam grins in pleasure when Dean strikes his prostate, his dimples popping out so cutely Dean bucks his hips harder. God, he’s a vision: all young muscle and soft skin, dark-eyes and blushing a beautiful pink. His brown locks are mussed and damp, bangs sticking to his forehead with sweat.  
  
Dean’s thrusting into him harder and faster, longer strokes what Sam really needs. He watches his baby boy’s blush creep down his chest, his pretty hazel eyes scrunch shut, his head tossed to one side as Dean fucks him.  
  
Sam’s heavy, full dick is resting on his belly, dripping and throbbing. Sam wants so badly to touch himself, but he’s so focused on Dean...  
  
“Mmmh!” he squeaks in the back of his throat, when Dean jabs at his sweet spot.  
  
He sounds just like he did when he was a virgin, and Dean had made love to him on that first goddamn night on the 4th of July. Desperate and boyish, so fucking tight - hot, wet, and needy.  
  
Sam grabs Dean by the shoulders mid-thrust, and pulls him down forcefully for a deep, sticky smooch on the lips. Dean gives, his hips punching and colliding with Sam’s bruising thighs as he licks into his mouth, nibbling on Sammy’s lips and just taking him whole. Sam locks his legs tighter around Dean, encouraging him to grind deeper.  
  
“Sammy… oh, Jesus, you’re bossy.” Dean swears beneath a sweaty huff of breath.  
  
Still, he loves making Sam happy, so he kicks up the tempo and grinds balls-deep into Sam’s hole, watching his baby boy arch off the bed and feeling his toes curl. He rotates his hips slowly, his hands making love to Sammy’s chest, his waist, his shoulders. He gropes up his brother’s body, feeling miles of sweet tan skin slide moistly underneath his palms.  
  
Sam scratches long, red lines into Dean’s back, making him grit his teeth as his baby’s nails catch on his skin. Dean grabs Sam’s wrists again, pins them back down where they were, on either side of his messy head.  
  
The whole place is reeking of sex already, and Sammy’s dripping wet. His chest is heaving in dry gulps of air, he’s licking his lips and wrapping his arms around Dean’s neck, whimpering _‘Dee, Dee… Dean, God, please… Dee’._ Dean always falls to pieces when Sammy calls him that.  
  
“Dee!” he cries out, clenching hot and hard around his thick cock, when Dean scrapes roughly over his prostate. Sammy tries to fuck himself down onto Dean’s dick, but he can only whine in distress. “Dee, please…”  
  
“Please what?” Dean laughs breathlessly, as his arms tremble from holding Sammy’s hands pinned beside his head.  
  
Sam squirms and his thighs quiver, then Dean gets the idea. He fucks harder, slamming into Sammy without mercy and just fuckin’ pounding him into the mattress, till his baby’s red in the face and panting. Sammy’s hole is stretched impossibly wide as Dean gives it to him, driving his cock forcefully in and out, scraping hard over Sammy’s prostate - just like he wants. Dean can feel the tiny bundle of nerves rubbing against the head of his dick, each time he nails it.  
  
He’s fighting for air as Sam’s legs constrict around his waist, his heels digging into Dean’s back as he tries to give his big brother more access. The bed’s heaving and rocking with their motions, springs coiling and uncoiling loudly on each goddamn thrust. Sam’s hands splay out in desperation, trying to grab something - find anything to hold onto.  
  
“Come on, Dee…” Sam growls, brow knitted in concentration, sweat beading on his forehead. “Aa - _a-aah!_ Ah, _fuck…”_  
  
Dean bites down hard on his lip to keep from making noise; he wants to hear Sammy. He wants to hear all his baby boy’s little grunts and whines, every whimper of pleasure he can’t hold back from his brother. Dean’s spearing his pretty ass on his cock, thumping into Sam’s tight, slick hole, when he feels overwhelmed by heat.  
  
His body’s hot and moist, sweat prickling all over his back, a sexy dampness invading Sammy’s thighs. Dean relinquishes Sam’s wrists, letting him grab and grope all he wants, because they’re not gonna last much longer.  
  
Dean’s hands fly to his baby’s muscled chest, squeezing and scraping down those toned abs and gripping his hips. His fingers dig into Sam’s tender flesh, bruising him as Dean’s rhythm slowly gets messier, sloppy and wet sliding instead of brutal thrusts.  
  
“Sammy… Jesus, Sam, _fuckin’ hell…”_ he laughs, his groan of satisfaction rumbling afterward. “Think you can come, baby? My baby boy’s gonna come without being touched?”  
  
Sam whines for his brother, and suddenly he leans upward and sinks a bite into Dean’s neck. He shivers, bowing into Sam and fucking him so deep that he’s bruising his insides.  
  
He grabs a fistful of Sammy’s hair and yanks his head back, slamming him back down onto bed and touching his face. He runs his hand along the steep curve of Sam’s cheekbone to his chin, tugging playfully at his brunette locks. Sam’s big eyes widen further, his body shakes.  
  
Sam makes a wet little noise, and Dean watches him come apart.  
  
He stares endlessly at Sam’s gorgeous, sweat-slicked, quivering body, covered in a fine dusting of pink blush. Sammy’s large, full cock is twitching on his stomach, leaking into a puddle of precome. Sam’s trembling so hard that Dean can’t keep him in one place - he’s squirming  on his brother’s cock and mumbling about how hard he’s gonna come.  
  
“Baby… Gonna come, Sammy?” he’s teasing again, trying to hold him down. “Gonna come on my cock?”  
  
He and Sam lock eyes for the briefest second - Sam’s hazel ones glaze over the moment before he tosses his head back in a cry, and erupts his load all over his stomach. He moans out loud, his nails digging into Dean’s skin. He’s squirming and clenching hard around Dean, spurting thick ropes and strands of his hot, sticky release onto his belly. His head’s tipped back, eyes squeezed shut, rocking through his orgasm till he’s littered with streaks of creamy come.  
  
“Dee… Dean, _Dean…”_ Sammy’s sighing, coming down from his high with messy hair and glassy eyes.  
  
“Oh, God, that’s my baby boy…” Dean’s praising, stroking Sam’s pretty face while he fucks his brother’s slack body. His spent cock is bobbing on his tummy as Dean bucks his hips, their bellies slicked by Sam’s warm, milky come.  
  
Sam’s eyes roll back in his head as Dean keeps striking his prostate, then he clenches down around Dean’s cock and his brother arches into him - hard.  
  
Dean groans as his orgasm spills over him, bucking his hips as he comes buried deep inside his baby boy and he fills up Sam’s hole in a wave of amazing, all-consuming spasms and a heavy gush. He presses his face into Sam’s neck, moaning through his aftershocks and feeling his own come surrounding his dick.  
  
“Dee… Dee.” Sam whispers, voice raw.  
  
“‘s… ‘s okay, Sammy.” he mumbles, and kisses his brother’s soft, tender neck. “‘s okay… I’m okay.”  
  
Sammy drapes his arms around him lovingly and lets his head fall back onto the pillows, watching Dean catch his breath and decorate Sam’s neck with kisses and kitten-licks. Dean sucks on the soft spot beneath Sammy’s jaw, smooches down his collarbone and kisses the place where the two large tendons in his throat meet. His fingers caress the gentle hollow of Sam’s neck.  
  
Dean kisses him again, before gently easing out his softening, sticky cock and feeling his own fresh warmth spill from Sam’s hole. It dribbles out and it coats his inner thighs in a tacky white film, like the streaks of fluid on his small tummy. Sam sighs in relief when Dean lets his legs down and rubs his thighs.  
  
“You were perfect.” Dean murmurs, “My beautiful baby boy, Sammy…”  
  
Sam smiles sleepily, looking drunk and sated. His heavy hazel eyes are half-lidded and tired.  
  
Dean grabs some tissues from the nightstand and wipes him down, tossing them in the trash when they were cleaned off. He collapses into a wet, sweaty heap beside Sam, who’s nothing more than a trembling, blushing mess of a man at this point, soaked inside and out.  
  
Dean pulls him close and lets him lay his head on his chest. Sam burrows into his shoulder and tucks his arms in, just like they’ve done for years. Some things never change. Dean rubs his brother’s back and massages all the bruises till they’re no longer painful, but just awash in a numbness and warm pleasure that masks the pain. Sam’s eyes seem to be getting more and more difficult to keep open, the more Dean rubs his slender, soft back.  
  
Dean kisses his cheek. “I love you so much, Sam.”  
  
“You too, Dee.” Sam yawns, sighing warmly into his chest.  
  
Dean takes one last look at the bedroom: It’s still the same tacky, small motel room in shades of blue. The bed’s messier and littered with pale splotches of come; lube is smeared on the pillowcases, and it reeks of sweat and sex. Dean sees the half-drunk bottle of Jack Daniels on the nightstand, beside two empty glasses, the keys to the Impala, and a bag of M &Ms. He smiles to himself, nuzzling at Sammy’s temple and pressing one last kiss there.  
  
  
Sam and Dean are still snug in eachother’s arms, when they wake up the next morning.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, sweeties! Tell me what you thought :)
> 
> [Sam calls Dean 'Dee' when they fuck, pass it on.]


End file.
